The Sheen and Libby Story
by rohe2geth4evr
Summary: Sequel to REALLY! for everyone that wanted it. Sheen and Libby have a major problem, will they overcome such a hard difficulty or will they part? Cindy and Jimmy- Nick and Betty
1. A tad bit a trouble

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters.

Really? Sequel

The Sheen and Libby story

(Happens after Sheen and Jimmy fight and they walk down the hall)

"Sheen, I can't believe you would accuse me of being with Jimmy like that, that's Cindy's problem not mine!" Libby teased later on Sheen.

"I knew that but I couldn't help myself he was after my sugar doodle." He muttered and whined.

"Sheen it's been like 4 years since you've been giving me bad nic names, enough!!!" But she smiled in a way she couldn't resist. "But it does have it's cute aspects."

"Good. I guess I'll just stick with Libs for now, huh... But I'll never stop pondering...in the name of ultra lord Jr NEVER GIVE UP!" Libby slapped him in the shoulder.

"Enough." She grabbed his arm and they started walking down the hall.

Libby went home that quite content with her life, she heard from Cindy that she was finally with the Neutron.

"Finally!!" She yelled to no one but herself. Nothing could be better at the moment. Libby had nothing to do but fall into a blissful sleep. In the morning it being a school day, she found her dad at the table with the newspaper and her mom making breakfast.

"Good morning parents." She said as she sat down to her mini feast of pancakes.

"Morning dear." Her mother said uneasily. Libby shrugged the tone aside and kept eating.

"Libby dear," Her father said behind the newspaper. "I'm afraid I have some bad news for you," When Libby just looked at him with a questioning gaze he continued. "I'm sorry to have to tell you this but we're moving to ---------"

Libby sat silent and didn't protest because there was no point. She grabbed her bag and walked quietly to school. As per usual she walked with Sheen to school, as he came up with his happy go lucky attitude she could hardly keep her tears back.

"Hey Libbs, you just beautiful today, a goddess...Hey you wouldn't happen to have done last nights English homework did you?" Libby smirked at Sheen's Sheenness, but her face still grimaced with the pain.

"Yeah I did here."She gave him the paper on Macbeth and kept walking in silence. As thick as Sheen usually was in these situations he couldn't tell anything was wrong until Libby's was crying.

"Libby what happened? Did Jimmy kiss you again, I'll kill him." She shook her head. "Was it Carl this time, I've never liked that kid." Libby laughed at that.

"Sheen Shut up...I'm moving."

"Your moving what's the be deal, you move your body every morning to school."

"You so...so...oh never mind. Sheen I'm going to be moving my body to school in ---------"

"You're not serious are you? You are I can't believe this, why? when?"

"Does it matter? Sheen can you just...give me a hug I .. Just need a hug." Once Sheen hugged she couldn't stop from crying, convulsing actually. All Sheen could think was "Dammit"!!!

Authors not: Ok I haven't written in a long while and I felt like making the sequel, dramatic enough yet? Give me ideas and suggestion si vous plait.


	2. Monkeys!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Jimmy Neutron Character because it would still be going if I did :)

acosta perez jose ramiro- sorry I could kill all the monkey's so they are going to rule the world now.

Chapter Two

"Libby, I don't like this," Cindy said as she helped back her room. "Who am I going to come to about...everything and vis-versa?" Cindy picked up a blue silky shirt and held it against her. "And I'm going to miss your clothing." She tried to make it light.

"I don't like it either but ---------- is only a couple hours away. Once I get a car I am going to be here a lot. I'll listen to your problems over the phone, like usually. Except now I can't hit you when your being stupid." Libby smiled and punched Cindy lightly in the arm.

They spent the next hour or so backing, it was still a week before the move but Libby didn't want to forget everything. Cindy suggested a going away party at her house the Friday before Libby moved. It was agreed on and everyone was invited.

"Why to I feel like this is the beginning to the end?" Cindy asked when she was leaving. Libby sighed but smiled.

"You're suppose to make me feel better not worse you idiot. Don't think about that, if you want to go to talk to your lover about it." Cindy blushed and waved goodbye. Libby pushed the negative out of her head and proceeded to color code her boxes before she went to bed.

"You have to do something Jimmy!" Sheen tweaked to Jimmy after running in the lab.

"You know one of these days I'm going to figure out how you guys can come in here when ever you want." He replied as he saw Carl standing behind Sheen.

"I'll tell you if you help me!"

"Sheen you haven't even told me what you want help with." Jimmy said as he flicked on his mask and continued to weld an unknown project. Sheen was just about to scream his problem but the alert on Jimmy's lab went off and he sprang into action.

"Holy Heisenberg. How could this of happened or more importantly... aren't I a little too old for this?"

"What is it?" Carl asked curiously

"It seems that Monkey's have taken over Shangru Lamma(Bad spelling I know) and they plan to take over the world next!. Sheen the Monks are asking for your help and saving them." Sheen couldn't believe his bad luck. "Sheen we should leave right away."

"But Jimmy we have to do something about Libby."

"No time, guys to the hover car." Jimmy yelled as he ran out.

"Sorry Sheen Jimmy hasn't had a mission in 2 years I think." Carl said mournfully. "We'll figure out something on the way." Always the optimist Carl, at least nowadays

8

authors note: Sorry it's so short.


	3. The Monkey stuff begins

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters in Jimmy Neutron

shang gru lama will **SGL**

"Monkeys" Jimmy said confused. "What's next pandas?"

"Jimmy I don't want to fight the evil force of monkeys." Jimmy gave him a look and Sheen conceded. "Ok lets bring it." He ran toward shang gru lama(sorry).

"We have to have a plan Sheen!" Jimmy said taking out the a compact cd player device. "Well use this the right way this time ok, Carl?" Carl nodded. " ok injecting the martial arts. They all used the device and moved around in a kung foey action.

"Those Monkey's are going down." Jimmy said. Something caught their attention as they looked up they say goddard coming down with two girls on his back. "Cindy! Libby! Why are you here?"

Cindy got off. "Oh shut it, we came to help, if you didn't want this thing to happen maybe you shouldn't of left Goddard behind!"

"He was finishing a program!"

As they fought over nonsensical thing Sheen went over to Libby and kissed her cheek.

"You want to kick monkey ass with me?" She laughed at this and grabbed his hand and walked toward **SGL**. Cindy, Jimmy and Carl followed.

They went past the gate, that was mysteriously open. Carl eyed the roofs watching for monkeys.

"According to the scematics of this place, there is only two placed the monks could be being kept." Jimmy said pointing to two area of the map. "Cindy Carl and Sheen you're together..."Cindy smacked him.

"Sheen and Libby you're a pair you head to the south end. Jimmy and Carl you're with me to the north. Good luck." She saluted them as Jimmy glared at her, but followed her to the North.

Sheen took Libby's hand once again and went south towards the stairs at the end of the corridor eyeing everything cautiously.

"Nice having a mission for old times sake." Sheen said in the silence.

"Yeah nothing better than almost being killed." Libby attributed.

"I'll protect you!" He said cheerfully, as a second later a monkey fist punched him in the face.

AUTHOR I promise that the next will be longer ok and with action.


End file.
